Happy Endings Suck
by TTY7
Summary: Adrian Ivashkov. A man who continually loses when it comes to love. His heart and soul are tired. Tired of the constant struggles he's had to bear. His strength is falling away into insanity...that is until fate leads him to another.


A/N: Alright. I just finished Last Sacrifice of the Vampire Academy series. The ending was good, but it left me dissatisfied with certain things. Like for one thing, Dimitri doesn't go back to see his family in Siberia. For another, Adrian doesn't have his happily ever after. He wouldn't anyway thanks to the fact that Rose is with Dimitri, which is how it should be, but I felt bad for Adrian, so I decided to write a story for him. His happily ever after.

Note: This story will be in Adrian's point of view.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is the property of Richelle Mead. I'm just writing a fanfic in honor of the book that I love.

_Happy Endings Suck_

Chapter 1

"_Let's start with this, little dhampir_. _Was it going on before you left Court_?"

"_No, I was with you. Just you._"

I remember scoffing at her words. "_Well. That's something. Better some rekindling of sparks in the heat of battle or quest or whatever than you cheating right in front of me._"

She had shaken her head. "_No, I swear. I didn't-nothing happened then…not until-_" her words trailed off.

"_Later_?" I had guessed. "_Which makes it okay?_"

"_No! Of course not I…_" she paused and I waited, just as I had always waited.

"_I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought…I really thought he and I were done. I was with you. I wanted to be with you. And then, I realized that-_"

I simply held up my hand, desperate to keep my composure as I spoke. "_No, no, stop. I really do not want to hear about the great revelation you had about how you guys were always meant to be together or whatever it was._"

Her soft and inviting lips didn't move. Her warm eyes had studied my movements just as they had always done. The small subtleties in her nature were setting me on edge as I began to clench my fists in anger. "_Really, it's my fault. It was there. A hundred times there. How often did I see it? I knew. It kept happening. Over and over, you'd say you were through with him…and over and over, I'd believe it…no matter what my eyes showed me. No matter what my heart told me. My. Fault._"

Those beautiful eyes widened in worry. I was rambling on and on, which was one of the side affects of the insanity producing power of Spirit in which I wielded. My mind was toward the edge. My blood had been boiling with anger and hurt. I'm sure in that moment she knew it was because of her that I was at that point.

"_Adrian, I-_"

"_I loved you!_" I exclaimed, jumping out of the chair I'd been seated in beforehand. For the first time, I believe I caught her off guard. Her body, that ever curvaceous and beautiful body, had flinched at my sudden movement. Had she been afraid? Most certainly not. Rose wasn't afraid of anything.

"_I loved you_," I continued to shout. "_I loved you and you destroyed me! You took my heart and ripped it up. You might as well have staked me!_"

The shocked stare remained in her eyes. Was there a single shred of guilt beneath those eyes in that moment? There may have been, but I didn't see it. My mind had been clouded with overpowering emotions that had an extra kick thanks to Spirit. I'd had to drink and smoke more than usual to even summon the strength to stand in her room and not kill her.

I walked toward her, my hand clasped over my chest. The heart that used to be there was gone, replaced by feeling of grief and anger. "I_. Loved. You. And you used me the whole time_."

"_No, no. It's not true,_" she stated. "_I wasn't using you. I loved you. I still do, but-_"

"_Rose come on!_" I screamed.

The conversation continued, but I don't think I remember half of it. I felt as if I were walking around with a knife stuck in my chest for everyone to see. She had done this to me. She had made me weak and pitiful and all she could say through it all is how sorry she was. How she loved me, but didn't think we worked as a couple. It was a bunch of bull, but I didn't say much as she tried in vain to explain herself to me. Nothing she said mattered to me really.

"_You really think it's that easy, that I can sit here and watch your happy ending_," I'd shouted. "_That I can watch you getting everything you want as you lead your charmed life_."

Her own temper had sparked at that comment. "_Charmed! Hardly. Do you know what I've gone through in the last year_?"

I knew exactly what she'd gone through, but I felt no sympathy. "_And yet, here you are, triumphant after it all. You survived death and feed yourself from the bond. Lissa's queen. You got the guy and your happily ever after._"

She turned away from me then. "_Adrian, what do you want me to say? I can apologize forever, but there's nothing else I can do here. I never wanted to hurt you; I can't say that enough. But the rest? Do you really expect me to be sad about everything else having worked out? Should I wish I was still accused of murder?_"

"_No_," I said. "_I don't want you to suffer. Much. But the next time you're in bed with Belikov, stop a moment and remember that not everyone made out as well as you did._"

It had been true. Rose had left many casualties behind in her quest to help Lissa as well as Belikov. She'd caused a lot of problems for a lot of people. There was Jill, Eddie, Rose's Alchemist friend, and many more. Rose had been acting selfishly through all of this and somehow she ended up with her happily ever after.

She took a deep breath after I finished ranting to her about the collateral damage she'd caused. How she'd made a victim out of me.

"_Victim,_" Rose said slowly. "_That's the difference between you and me._"

"_Huh?_" I had asked. "_What are you talking about._"

"_You said you were a victim. That's why…that's why ultimately, you and I aren't matched for each other._" she explained. "_In spite of everything that's happened, I've never thought of myself that way. Being a victim means you're powerless. That you won't take action. Always…always I've done something to fight for myself…for others. No matter what._"

I remember clenching my fists tighter, almost to where I would draw blood. My outrage clearly showed on my face because Rose cringed an instant later.

"_That's what you think of me? That I'm lazy powerless._"

"_No, I think you're amazing. I think you're strong. But I don't think you've realized it-or learned how to use any of that._"

As she spoke those words, I idly wondered why I'd come there in the first place. What could I gain talking to a selfish little girl.

"_This,_" I stated. "_was the last thing I expected. You destroy my life and then feed me inspirational philosophy._"

She sighed heavily. "_I'm just telling you the truth. You're better than this…better than whatever it is you're going to do now._"

I knew what she was implying and that made me that much angrier. "_Rose, I'm an addict with no work ethic who's likely going to go insane. I'm not like you. I'm not a superhero._"

Then in the simple curt way that only Rose Hathaway could muster she simply stated that I wasn't a superhero yet. That I could be.

And at those words, I scoffed and shook my head. Reaching for the doorknob I turned back toward her. "_The contract's null and void, by the way_."

I half expected Rose to come after me, to beg my forgiveness or plead that she still wanted to be friends. She did neither however, and that left yet another void in my heart. Did Rose have no compassion? After all the times I comforted her through her issues, she couldn't be here with me through my aunt's death or the betrayal of Christian Ozera's aunt Tasha, which was a pretty hefty blow in itself.

I'd made it halfway down the stairs when I felt myself wanting to turn around and march back up to her room. My hands were aching to shake her, to push her, to take all the power she'd sucked away from me.

I told Rose that I didn't want her to suffer, but the added 'much' to that statement obviously implied that I did want her to suffer a little. However, in the back of my mind I knew she wouldn't suffer for very long. That made me furious.

My heart was racing from fury when I turned around and marched back up the stairs. The image of me choking her ran through my mind. It wouldn't be easy to do, but I knew her weakness, a way to subdue her. All it took was one bite into her soft and slender neck. She would be mine and then I could do whatever I pleased with her.

"_Kill her_," a voice in my head ordered. My body wanted to obey that command, but somewhere deep in my soul, I found the strength to tune out the thought. In the same moment, I knew that I would kill Rose if I went back into her room. That wasn't something I could live with.

Of course, if I killed her I wouldn't have to live with guilt. I'd just become a Strigoi. The living dead. I wouldn't care about being insane because I'd already be insane. The woes of my world will be lost. I'll be powerful. I won't be weak like Rose thinks.

Those thoughts compelled me back down the stairs and out of the royal housing building. I walked to the parking garage and drove off, as far away from Court and Rose as I could get.

All of it happened only a few hours ago, and it already felt like a lifetime.

"More champagne sir?"

I lifted my glass, barely aware of the sexy flight attendant next to me. "Yes please." She poured the substance into my glass and stalked off, leaving me with my memories and tormented thoughts.

My mind couldn't let go of her image, as hard as I tried. That reddish brown hair, those bold brown eyes, the soft, somewhat tanned skin that begged to be touched. That image of her poisoned my mind and senses. I wanted and needed her, but she was no longer mine. She'd chosen another, a man more fit to be with her.

Leaving Court had been a wise decision for me to make. I suppose Sprit hasn't taken over me enough to cloud my senses yet, but I know that it tried to. The powerful magic nearly succeeded in driving me to a point of no return. All the while, in some ways I wish I didn't overcome the power. I was angry at Rose. I wanted to despise her, but I couldn't. I loved her too much even after all she had done to leave me without a heart.

"Why," I muttered, sipping at the champagne. "Why didn't she love me like I loved her?"

I'm sure she told me the answer to that question, but I hadn't been receptive to her answer.

However, I did come to one conclusion. Rose was a realist, but like any woman, she wants a happily ever after. Eventually, Rose and I…we would have had to part from one another forever. She was a guardian. A servant to my people. I was in retrospect, a son of a prince…well my father wasn't really a prince anymore now that Lissa was in charge, but the point of the matter is the same.

Rose and I were from two different worlds from the start. Rose and Dimitri Belikov. That was a different story all together. Those two come from the same world. Their both guardians and they are both fighters. Neither of them ever give up and neither of them would ever let their loved ones die.

Rose did everything she could to save Dimitri. She was in love with him. It wasn't just a lust thing either. That girl really loved him through everything.

And I loved her through everything. Even through this.

But in the end, I should have known better than to hope that Rose would choose me over the love of her life. I'd been a hopeful fool. I'd been a man that believed in a happily ever after. I should have left thoughts like that to the women.

Because in the end, every man knows that happy endings suck.

* * *

><p>AN: That's the first chapter. Hope you all liked it despite some of the word for word dialogue from the book. Please Review.


End file.
